LxMatsuda: See you Soon
by TsubakiRyuzaki
Summary: Matsuda lay on the floor clutching his chest. L leapt from his chair and held the eager detective's head in his hands...


My first fanfic. It's short and Yaoi and my friend proof read it (cuz I fail at spelling) XD

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE

and please...no flames?

"Everyone, the Shiniga-"

L stopped as he noticed the sound of a light thud behind him. Matsuda was on the floor clutching at his chest.

"Matsuda, what's wrong?"

Light called, kneeling next to the detective. L leapt off his chair and held Matsuda's head in his hands.

"Oh...Ryuzaki...I see a light at the end of a tunnel..."

"No, Matsuda, don't!"

Matsuda smiled as he slowly closed his eyes.

"thank...you..."

L stared at him.

"H-hey...Matsuda-san...?Wake up...!wake up!"

L shook him, his dark-rimmed eyes open wide.

"Shinigami!I know you have something to do with this! COME OUT HERE!"

Light got up and ran out of the room. L sat motionless. Only when the others had left the room did L allow tears to fall down his face.

"Why...? Why not me...?" He mumbled. He heard faint footsteps and Light's voice echoing through the empty corridors of the Kira Investigation HQ.

"Everyone, come look at this!"

L ignored him. Tears fell from his eyes onto Matsuda's face.

"Matsuda...you...idiot..."

Was all he managed to say. He regretted it though. He regretted calling Matsuda an idiot and for almost getting him killed. He regretted not telling Matsuda his true feelings. But now it was too late. He was dead and there was nothing to do to change that.

Except one thing.

L looked up at the desk he had just been sitting at. His cup was sitting alone.

'...would that work...?'

L picked his cup up with his thumb and forefinger on the handle. He held it up and dropped it. With a quiet smash it split up into many pieces. L insantly plucked the sharpest and biggest shard from the pile.

'It will be over in seconds...'

He put the shard over his wrist, calculating which angle he should make the cut.

"Goodbye World"

L raised his arm.

Suddenly the door behind him flew open.

"Ryuzaki, we fou-"

Light realised what he was doing and sprinted forward. His fist collided with L's emotionless face, sending him flying across the room.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

L wiped his mouth but didn't respond. His back was turned towards Light.

He saw the shrapnel that used to be a cup and swept it into his hands. He disposed of it and marched up to L, grabbing him by his shirt and shaking him.

"What the Hell did you think you were doing!"

L didn't answer. Light let him go and L returned to Matsuda's body.

'Why the Hell did I stop him? He's supposed to be dead! Rem...you idiot!'

Soichiro, Aizawa and Mogi entered the room.

"Ryuzaki...I think Rem is dead"

L looked up and nodded.

"I see..."

He wiped his face with his sleeve and stood up, Matsuda in his arms.

"Come on Light, let's go."

Soichiro had his hand on his son's shoulder. Both were wearing black suits.

L stood infront of the small grave. It read;

R.I.P.

Matsuda Touta

Loved by all,

Will be missed.

Light took a step forward then turned around.

"Aren't you coming, Ryuzaki?"

L shook his head. He looked strangely like a child in his black suit. He wanted some time alone.

"Oh...okay..."

Soichiro nodded, as he walked away, Light grinned behind him.

'Go on to your death, you insolent fool...'

L stared up at the sky, listening to the bells toll.

'Don't worry, I'll be there soon'

He thought, as he pulled out a rose from his jacket pocket. He placed it on the grave, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Goodbye...for now..." He whispered as he walked away. He wiped his eyes again and put his hands in his pockets. He returned to the Kira Investigation HQ, but didn't join Light and the others. Instead he slowly proceeded up the stairs to the top floor. He stepped outside onto the roof, rain pouring from the grey sky.

"Ah...the bells..."

He said to himself. L stood next to the metal safety bar and looked over Tokyo.

"Is this how you see the world, Matsuda?"

He climbed over the bar and stood on the edge of the building. He looked down.

Someone else stood on the roof. And that someone was running. Grinning, trying to stop himself laughing. His father in close pursuit.

"RYUZAKI!"

L turned around and stretched his arms out wide.

"It's the Taro Matsui show!"

And he leaned back.

Soichiro ran past his son in an attempt to grab the detective, but it was too late.

All he could see when he looked down was a spot of red on the pavement.

Light screamed, and so did many people 23 floors below.

"Call an ambulance!"

He rushed down the stairs whilst his father stayed on the roof calling for an ambulance. He laughed. Mogi and Aizawa were already outside the building. Light's laugh echoed through the building.

"Ah...Ryuzaki?"

"You can call me by my real name now"

"Really?"

"L Lawliet."

"L is actually your name?"

"Yup"

"So...why are you here?"

"Didn't you see?"

"No..."

"Well it doesn't matter now. Nothing can hurt us."

And so The World's Greatest Detective and the World's Greatest Idiot walked hand in hand through the Golden Gates.


End file.
